


The Adventures of Jessica Wald V1

by WillyWonkasChocoMilk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute Cameron Pierce, Danger, Flirty Cameron Pierce, Innocent Jessica Wald, Nervous, Other, Outgoing Jessica Wald, Sexy Marley Amana, first fic, power au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyWonkasChocoMilk/pseuds/WillyWonkasChocoMilk
Summary: Jessica Wald was a young explorer and after years of begging her moms, they finally let her go to a school for young researchers. This is where Jessica found her greatest friends and figured out Nothing is impossible.orAn UnOrdinary inspired fic about a girl who didn't have powers until...
Relationships: None





	1. Team Assembly #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please leave criticism and suggestions in the comments down below!

There once was a girl named Jessica Wald, she lived in the Netherland where all dreams come true. It was a wonderful but strange place. There were amazing creatures that roamed the land. There was a school for young power-ridden researchers that wanted to know the secrets about these animals. It was called ‘The Netherland Research Program’. 

“Wow!” said Jessica as she looked at the school, and bolted inside. The school was full of young researchers like Jessica. And as every school functions, the new kids are always secluded so when Jessica walked into the hallway all the kids parted like she was a queen. Despite the circumstances, Jessica is the most confident person you’ll ever meet so she walked up to a girl and asked cheerfully. “Hey! Do you know where the principal’s office is?” “Last door to the right,” said the girl. “Thanks!” said Jessica as she ran towards the door. “That one’s got way too much energy.” Said one of the girls. “She seems nice,” said a boy beside them.

Jessica knocked on the door. “Come in,” said the principal. “Hi my name’s- “Jessica, I know,” said the principal in a tired monotone voice. “O-oh well I’m here for my schedule”. Said Jessica “Yes here you go”. Said the Principal “Thanks Ms...? “Knowbie” said the Principal. “Ok thanks, Ms. Knowbie” “Hey be care- *BANG* “Doors are so complicated.” Muttered Jessica. “ful…” said Ms. Knowbie “Oh yeah thanks,” said Jessica. *BELL RINGS* “And… I’m late”

said Jessica as she walked to class. “Thanks for joining us Jessica” the teacher spat out. “Yeah, I got a little hung up.” Said Jessica “Mhm just sit down,” said the teacher. “Will do,” said Jessica. ~AFTER CLASS~ “Hey Ms. A little “hung up” said a boy “Is that really what I’m remembered by?” sighed Jessica “That is until I get your name” said the boy “Why should I give you my name.” Jessica snapped back. “Woah easy there I was just asking.” said the boy “Oh sorry I’m Jessica and you are?” “Oh, I’m Cameron!” said the boy “Okay well I’ll see you tomorrow class is over.” “Sure!” said Cameron “Bye!” Cameron said over his shoulder.


	2. Teams Assembly #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica meets a new friend!

Jessica walked out of class as she met the girl that had told her where the principal’s office was. Jessica greeted her with a warm smile that was radiating light.

“Hey there!” “Hey...?” the girl said back. “Oh, sorry my name’s Jessica. Jessica Wald!” Jessica said with pure innocence. “Wow…” the girl stopped to see how innocent the girl was. “Yeah, Marley. Marley Amana” she said back. “Oh ok! Meet me at lunch!” Jessica said still grinning ear to ear. 

The lunch bell rang and all you could hear were the pitter-pattering of feet heading to the cafeteria. “I need to get that double sprinkle cupcake today!” a voice said. Jessica turned around to see Marley shoving through crowds of people still heading to the cafeteria well more like levitating off the ground. Why is everyone heading to the cafeteria so eagerly? Jessica thought.

“Oh, hey Marley why are y- “Jessica was cut off by Marley pushing her aside. “Sorry I need that cupcake, Jessica”! Marley said as she got to the cupcake. “Yes”! Marley screamed in triumphant! Jessica went to a lunch table.

Marley strutted over with her cupcake in hand. “Hey!” Marley said panting. “Oh, that looks so good,” Jessica said reaching over to Marley’s cupcake. 

“Hey hands off”! Marley screamed while smacking Jessica’s hand. “Do you know how hard that was to get”! Marley responded with a dark mean voice. “A-ah! Sorry!” Jessica whimpered back. “Hey, guys….” Cameron said approaching the pair.

“What’s going on here...?” Cameron said hesitatingly. “O-oh hey Cameron”! Jessica responded once again with pure innocence in her voice. “Whoa…” Cameron admired Jessica's innocent smile. “Yea, I know” Marley also said admiring Jessica’s smile. “I-is there s-something on my f-face?” Jessica said slightly scared.

“N-no you’re good!” Marley and Cameron said flustered. “Ah, Ok!” Jessica said. ~BELL RINGS~ The day ended and Jessica walked home. She greeted her parents with a huge smile and blabbered about how amazing her second day of school was. And with that, they ate dinner and hit the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop a Kudo! Sorry, it's a little short... :(


End file.
